User blog:9littlebees/TEW Campaign: Character Details
Jules Portenier (Human Squire) Jules is a Bretonnian squire living in the Empire (Delberz, in Middenheim). He comes from a broken family - his parents divorced when he was very young and his mother moved to the Empire taking Jules and his baby sister with her. Two older brothers stayed in Bretonnia with his father. Working as the town brewer in Delberz, but wanting Jules to have every opportunity at a better life, his mother arranged for him to squire an aged knight living in the town. Unfortunately for Jules, this knight was not a wealthy patron, and so Jules has developed into a squire who has never ridden a horse nor held a lance. The knight was, however, an accomplished swordsman in his day, and so he has passed on his knowledge of swordplay to Jules. In addition, the knight was a devout Sigmarite, and managed to instill a strong faith in Sigmar to Jules, much to his mother's annoyance (a worshipper of the Lady in the Lake, the Goddess of Bretonnia). Having only used one of the knight's old, blunt swords for practice, Jules eventually decided to buy his own shirt of mail, longsword and main gauche. Travelling to Middenheim, he was astounded at the cost of these items, and rather naïvely fell in wih a loan-shark to borrow the necessary funds to obtain them. Jules managed to keep his hometown a secret from his debtors, and travels to Middenheim every week to make payments on his loan. Unfortunately, all he can afford to repay is the interest, and the debtors are none too happy at his inability to settle. For the last few years, Jules has become close friends with Galina, as she loves practicing Breton and he loves hearing stories of his native Bretonnia. When the campaign will be starting, the knight has recently passed away. Following his death, Jules' mother has been pressing him to seek out adventure, in order to make a name for himself and become the knight that she has dreamt he will become. Age: 19; Height: 6'0"; Weight: 170lbs; Hair: Blonde; Eyes: Grey blue WS 39; BS 26; S 32; T 40; Ag 17; Int 29; WP 34; Fel 36 A 1; W 10; SB 3; TB 4; M 4; Mag 0; IP 0; FP 3 Trappings: mail shirt (2AP), leather jack (1AP), long sword, main gauche, lucky charm (Sigmar's hammer on a neck-chain), 10gc. Albrecht Fiegler (Human River Warden) Albrecht is a young man from the town of Delberz, where he lives with his mother, step-father (a woodsman and charcoal-burner) and numerous siblings. From the age of 13, Albrecht has been working as an apprentice to one of the local River Wardens, and has impressed him so much that he has been given his very own pistol, with strict instructions that it only ever be fired in matters of utmost need, and only whilst in the service of the Emperor, defending his waterways. With a deep voice (unusual at his age) and rakish good-looks, Albrecht is something of a hit with the girls and finds it very easy to fall in love. The problem is that he never stays interested long, and his life on the river makes it easy for him to move along when he loses interest. Albrecht spends much of his time in Delberz with Jules, the closest thing to a knight he has ever seen. He also spends some time with the new gnome in town, Herry, as she likes to take trips on some of his patrols and seems to have an uncanny ability to catch fish. At the start of the campaign, Albrecht had been courting a local Delberz girl, the daughter of the town's arrogant and despised miller. In his inexperienced handling of the break-up, he has managed to make enemies of her entire family and so is trying to keep his head down while at home. Age: 16; Height: 6'0"; Weight: 145lbs; Hair: Brown; Eyes: Dark Brown WS 32; BS 35; S 36; T 25; Ag 31; Int 29; WP 35; Fel 33 A 1; W 12; SB 3; TB 2; M 4; Mag 0; IP 0; FP 3 Trappings: leather jack (1AP), crowbill pick, pistol (10 shots), dagger, a pair of elaborate metal flasks (river booty found on a drowned corpse), 12gc. Galina Machholt (Human Dilettante) Galina's mother perished in childbirth, and her father (the town furrier, peltmonger and tanner) did a rather poor job of handling her upbringing, leaving Galina with a resentment of her father to this day. Determined to rise above her father's peasant status, as a child, Galina pestered the local, eccentric wizard in Delberz to teach her to read, and was given a smattering of lessons as well as one tattered book to practice with (a travelling book of the Old World). Galina devoured the book and was left with a burning desire to travel the Old World and see these far off places. However, with no money, Galina had to save every last penny working wherever she could. Her lack of interest in any peasant occupations caused her to move from one job to another until, at the age of 20, she eventually set out and left home. Galina spent a few years in Estalia, enjoying the constant sunshine and delicious food before moving to Bretonnia and working for a time in a noble's manor as a teacher of Reikspiel to his children. Although not a beauty, and with a pot-belly due to her fondness of exotic cuisine, Galina nevertheless managed to catch the eye of one of the noble's sons due to her sharp wit. When he tried to force himself on her one night, Galina defended herself with a steak knife (there were always dirty food dishes around her room) and managed to kill him. She fled the noble's manor in the dark of the night with her possessions and two beautifully illuminated books she had secretly "borrowed" to read. It was a long and treacherous road out of Bretonnia and back into the Empire, but she managed to make it back home, where she has been living for the last few years. She now works occassionally for her father, but travels to Middenheim regularly to work with at the Cartographer's Guild there. On one visit to Middenheim, she bumped into a wandering gnome, Herry, who turned out to be a kindred spirit and has now taken up residence in Delberz. Since being back home, Galina has been spending time with Jules, a young squire from a Bretonnian family. Practicing her Breton and telling him stories of his native land, Galina has realised she badly misses the road, and at the campaign start, is keen to leave her boring life behind and return to a life of adventure. Age: 29; Height: 5'11"; Weight: 160lbs; Hair: Black; Eyes: Copper WS 29; BS 32; S 36; T 31; Ag 36; Int 40; WP 40; Fel 36 A 1; W 11; SB 3; TB 3; M 4; Mag 0; IP 0; FP 2 Trappings: dagger, 3 books, writing kit, craft tools (cartography), a pair of very smelly but sturdy boots, 15gc. Herendithes "Herry" Tiddlywink (Gnome Vagabond) Unusual for her race, Herry is a wanderer. Born in the largest Gnomic community, Glimdwarrow (located in the Mirror Moors in Middenland), Herry was always interested in roaming the Moors and fishing in the nearby streams and rivers. Her eagerness to be above ground caused her to be regarded as weird by the other Gnomes in her community. When Herry was 45 years old, her younger sister went missing and Herry was encouraged (some might say "forced") to leave Glimdwarrow and look for her. Her sister was never found, and while wandering the area looking for her, Herry realised that she could not remain behind in such a stifling community. Herry tried to reason with the elders, urging them to strike up trade with nearby human settlements and become more involved in human affairs. In response, the elders banished her, afraid that her strange thoughts might infect other young Gnomes. Herry left her home and has never returned. In the decades that followed, Herry wandered the Empire. When money was running low, Herry could always easily find work as a skilled smith to earn enough coin to continue her wanderings. She also spent some time in Kislev, finding the foothills south of the capital city to be very similar to the Mirror Moors. She stayed for many years, working for a blacksmith in the town of Rakhov, who became very prosperous thanks to her skill. In the end, Herry's wanderlust returned and she set off once again. Passing through Middenheim two years ago, she ran into Galina at the Cartographer's Guild and found a kindred spirit. She travelled back to Delberz with her, where she has stayed on working for the town blacksmith (much to his delight - he happily gives her a 25% discount). She enjoys going on river patrols with the young Albrecht, catching fish in the nearby rivers, and making him laugh with her sharp wit, At the start of the campaign, Herry has been living in an abandoned halfling burrow on the outskirts of the town. As she has been in Delberz for two years now, the urge to move on is starting to becoming stronger with each passing day. Age: 92; Height: 3'8"; Weight: 80lbs; Hair: Copper; Eyes: Brown WS 31; BS 20; S 31; T 23; Ag 34; Int 43; WP 30; Fel 42 A 1; W 11; SB 3; TB 2; M 4; Mag 0; IP 0; FP 1 Trappings: axe, dagger, travelling gear, waterproof mantle, 13gc. Category:Blog posts